Letters to Heaven
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Zozi is missing his best friend after they are parted by tragic events. Zozi copes by writing letters to him though he knows they will never be read by the famous bat himself. Or will they?
1. chapter one

I do not own Bartok The Magnificent or Anastasia or any other related characters

Dearest Bartok,

Though I know you will never read this, I feel I must write once in a while. My way of letting you know that although it has been a long time, I still miss you and wish you were here. Things have changed since you've left us. I've taken your advice finally and tried to join that theater group I spoke about years ago but never had the courage to try out. This my sound strange but I still feel as though somehow you are still encouraging me and pushing toward my goal not willing to let me give up even now.

Ivan visits when he can. I don't know if you are aware but he still speaks very highly of you. He is thankful for what you have done for him and the people of Russia. All of whom still love you. I have visited you more, It helps to think you can hear me when I speak to you there. Every time I go there I see a colorful display of flowers left for you by admirers. I too leave roses for you to remember the love we have for you.

I've got another tryout today, I'll need all the support I can get, Ivan said he would come with me so I could have you both there.

I know you will be there because I keep you close in my heart. So you will never truly leave me. But the house is still so lonely in your absence. The stillness is most upsetting.

I sometimes expect to find you there when I come home each day or wake up in the night. I sometimes want to call out to you though I know you are not there to answer. I must be off Ivan is here, his time is short and we must make it to the theater quickly. I shall write you again soon until then I will try to keep going on and hope one day to see you again.

Yours in friendship,

Zozi

Tears fell from the bear's eyes as he took the paper and placed it in Bartok's room on the table beside his friend's bed and with a shuttered breath began his journey to the theater in the prince's carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

Bartok sat looking down from the clouds as Ivan and Zozi entered the theater. Zozi was obviously nervous, Bartok could see him shaking. He paused briefly and glanced up to the sky. "wish me luck Bartok" He whispered taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"All the luck in the world Zozi, You can do this. I'm with you, don't be so scared." Bartok said aloud.

"I don't know if he can hear you, I mean from this far away" The voice belonged to Errol a slightly larger bat who had befriended Bartok upon his arrival. But as Errol said this as if to prove him wrong Zozi smiled and nodded "yes I can do this you're with me. I can feel that you're here" He whispered. Errol was stunned "how does he- how did you-?"

Bartok chuckled. "You remember when we were told that the ones who love us never leave us as long as we stay in their hearts, well sometimes when you're as close as we are, you know things. I don't think he's hearing me, he just knows what I'd be saying to him. They're right though about being in their heart, I feel sometimes like I'm really there with him." Bartok explained.

"you know I've felt that way about my family. They're hurting so much from my death, if they only knew I was alright, they would be fine. " Errol sat down beside him.

" Zozi's at the point where he knows it's okay. I think so anyway. I'm just glad Ivan's sticking around with him. One day he'll make a great Czar." Bartok commented watching as the young prince pulled Zozi aside and began to encourage him to do his best.

"You know, Bartok would be so proud of you if he was here, I know he'd be telling you the same thing. You said he taught you a few things about acting, use that." Zozi nodded.

"I've never done this without him Ivan, I mean without him physically here." Zozi said nervously.

"I know it's scary but He'd want you to. If he didn't come for me because it was too scary what would have happened?"

"Oh boy, if he only knew" Bartok commented from above.

Bartok and Errol watched Zozi give his performance and Bartok couldn't have been any more proud of him.

"He's great, must have had a good teacher" Errol said as they listened for the decision to be made.

"Zozi, you are just what we've been looking for. You've got the talent and the ability to keep an audience, We're having our first practice next week can you be there, say noon?" The look on the bear's face was one of surprise and happiness as he agreed and went back stage to meet Ivan who had heard the news from behind the curtain.

"That's great, you finally get to have your acting career and travel like you've wanted." Ivan was genuinely happy for Zozi but the more in sank in the harder it was for him to accept that his friend would not be with him the way he wanted him to be.

Zozi went straight home and sat down in his room. He couldn't stand the sight of the house at the moment. The silence that filled it.

"Zozi's gonna be just fine. He'll be out of the house and maybe he won't think about it so much." Bartok said more to himself than anyone.

"Trying to convince me or yourself Ace?" Errol put an arm around him in an effort to comfort him.

"Maybe a little of both. If I could just tell him, but then even if I could it would probably hurt more than help." Bartok sighed.

"Well come on we'd better get going, we promised to be back before too long. We can talk about it inside." Bartok nodded and followed Errol to the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Dearest Bartok,

I leave for the tour tomorrow and I'm terrified. A part of me wants very badly to stay here because there is so much that you and I have here. The house, the memories, you were here. I know the house will be here when I get back but, I worry that I'll have the same feeling of loss as the day you left.

You are the best friend I could ask for and this was just as much an effort from you. You taught me so much about acting, without you I wouldn't be anything more than a bear reciting great works, not someone who is able to play off the reactions of others. Remember when you helped me with that?

You took the script from me and helped me with a read through, "Watch my reaction and go with it" you had said. It took months for me to get it right but you never gave up on me. Not one day went by that you didn't p ush me to be better.

Ivan says he'll have the place looked after. I could use on of those pep talks you'd give me in these situations. I suppose I'll just have to keep the ones I remember in mind, imagine you repeating it to me.

You know, it seems like yesterday the two of us were sitting at the table and we were deciding which things to put in our act.

Then oh boy, then the day came that I... hurt you. I never meant to and to this day it makes my heart ache to know I could have killed you. When I saw you lying there after it happened I just- I know you got better and you told me you knew I didn't mean it and you weren't angry at all. I've always been angry at myself. You should be coming on this tour with me. I wouldn't be if not for the time you took to help me with my dream.

What did I do to repay you? I allowed you to be taken from us. I should have been there,I hadn't listened to you before, I should have followed you. Maybe I could have saved you as you did for so many others that day. A lot of the people in Moscow still speak of you. Moscow's greatest hero they say. I'm inclined to agree with them.

You were taken from us before your time Bartok, Your legend will never die. Thousands of years from now there will still be talk. As long as I live, I will encourage it. The tale of the small albino bat that faced Baba Yaga, took out a dragon and rescued the Czar.

Books will be written, possibly. You deserve it all my friend.

Thank you for the gifts you've given me. I will keep you with me every step of the journey.

It's late now and I must be awake early in the morning. Goodnight Bartok and please whatever you're doing up there, never leave me. I know it's strange but I feel like I can sense you at times, like you're watching me.

Your friend,

Zozi

Bartok watched as the bear placed the note in a pile of others beside the bed.

"Don't you worry Zozi, I will never leave. You've got to let it go. Don't remember the sadness and pain. It will tear you apart if you don't let go of it now. What's done can't be undone but you can forgive yourself. I did that very day actually. I'm missing you too but I'm here. You feel me because, you and I were so close that you know exactly what I'd do or say. I am there. I wish you all the luck and happiness the world has to give. If I could just tell you everything's okay-" Bartok sighed looking down as Zozi climbed into bed and turned out the light.

"night Zozi, you've earned this. Enjoy it. Find the joy that you once had...for me."

He turned away and sat on one of the cloud chairs trying to think of a way to let his friend know he wasn't alone.

"If only I could be there. I'd go back in a second for him." He thought out loud. He suddenly felt sadness tug at him and retreated to his bed to be alone.


End file.
